Memories
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: Annabeth has been out of her mind looking for Percy, but when she finds him a certain memory comes back to life. I meant there first real kiss. I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO RICK RIORDAN BECAUSE HE MADE THIS POSSIBLE.


We all want that perfect guy and I had one until he was ripped away from me by that bitch Hera. As soon as we fight those damned Titans for her precious kingdom she turns on us and takes Percy and dumps him in the middle of some damn Roman camp, and there doing Zues knows what to him. When Leo told me the Argo 2 was ready to fly I was the first one to board the ship and no-one dared stop me. Jason was excited about seeing his friends again and Piper was sulking in the corner, but we all knew he was in love with her and she had nothing to worry about. I on the other hand had my mind tearing itself apart and going into destruction mode before they had even finished.

When we had sent the message that we were on our way to the camp I felt a weight lift on my shoulders and I was able to breath again and I was thankful to Leo over and over again. I took partial control over the ship just so I could make sure we were there on time. My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and my palms began to sweat. I ran my hand through my hair and pulled the braid out of its place. As my hair fell I saw out of the corner of my eye Jason and Piper kiss and this made me happy to see them working together again.

"Leo how long till we get there?" Piper had looked up and smiled about how antsy Iwas being. "Not long Annabeth."

As soon as these words came out I heard some-one yell from the ships deck and I went to running. _Dammit why does this have to happen now can't I just see my boyfriend without anyone dying or almost dying._ As I burst out of the lower deck there were other demi-gods leaning over the railing look out over a beautiful camp. The buildings were amazing and very well built and not only that there were a bunch of families looking up at the ship. There were a couple of kids looking up and one was yelling at the other warriors to lower there weapons. Percy. A smile came to my face and a rush of happiness came flooding in and I became warm all over and this was an amazing feeling. It was also mixed with a feeling of relief as well as a final breath of hope.

Argo 2 came to a stop and I bounded of the ship and Percy came running to me as well. He was wearing a purple toga and a bunch of other Roman garb. Percy reached to me and pulled me in his arms. His lips met mine as if this was the first time we had ever kissed and I remebered the first time we did.

_**He was sitting in the dining pavilion the cupcake in hand. **_

_**"Hey. Happy birthday."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"It's August 18th, your birthday right?"**_

_**"Make a wish."**_

_**"Did you bake it yourself?"**_

_**"Tyson helped."**_

_**"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement."**_

_**I laughed at the comment he did have a point. Haine paused then blew the candle out. We cut it in half and shared as we ate it with our fingers. I sat down next to Percy and watched the Ocean, but in the background crickets and monsters made noises.**_

_**"You saved the world."**_

_**"We saved the world."**_

_**"And Rachel is the new Oracle,which means means she won't be dating anybody."**_

_**"You don't sound disappointed,"**_

_**I shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."**_

_**"Uh-huh."**_

_**I raised an eyebrow, "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"**_

_**"You'd probaly kick my butt."**_

_**"You know i'd kick your butt."**_

_**"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable... Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world , that made me want to stay mortal."**_

_**I kept my eyes on the horizon.**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Then on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"**_

_**"Oh, you so wanted to."**_

_**"Well maybe a little, but I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want to stay the same way for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking ..."**_

_**"Anyone in particular?" **_

_**Percy looked over and I tried not to smile. "Your laughing at me."**_

_**"I am not!"**_

_**"You are so not making this easy." Percy complained. I laughed a real laugh and I put my hands up around his neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."**_

_**I leaned in and kissed him and it was amazing.**_

_**"Well it's about time!" Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlightand campers. Clarisse led the weay as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.**_

_**"Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?" Percy complained.**_

_**"The love birds need to cool off!" Clarisse siad with glee. "The canoe lake !" Connor stroll shouted. **_

_**With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. I was laughing , and Percy was laughing to, and his face was completley red.**_

_**We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water.**_

_**Percy had the last laugh , he made an air bubble around us at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to surface, but when your boyfriend is te son of Poseidon, we wouldnt have to hurry.**_

_**We kissed and it was an epic kiss.**_

People all around us gasped but I could care less I had my soulmate back.

"Finally I have missed you Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you to wise girl."

We kissed once again I don't think I will ever be happier than I am now.

"I love you Percy."

"Love you too Annabeth."


End file.
